Уилхафф Таркин
*Галактическая Империя }} Уилхафф Таркин ( ) — человек, один из самых известных чиновников Галактической Империи, гранд-мофф и создатель своей собственной доктрины. Наибольшую печальную известность получил после проведения геноцида на Альдераане, когда Звезда Смерти уничтожила эту планету, буквально, за несколько секунд. Биография Амбиции и восхождение Уилхафф Таркин родился в семействе Таркин, принадлежащем к древнему, богатому и могущественному клану, которому изначально была предоставлена планета Эриаду и который по-прежнему оставался доминирующим в политике и бизнесе на Эриаду и в секторе Сесвенна, а также оказывал сильное влияние в галактической политике.Rebellion Era SourcebookThe New Essential Chronology Он и его младший брат, Гидеон Таркин, выросли в семье с богатыми традициями, престижем и достижениями в политике, науке, искусстве и военном деле. Старшим двоюродным братом Таркин был Ранульф Таркин, сенатор от сектора Сесвенна и главный милитарист, а после его смерти в 44 ДБЯ в ходе Гиперпространственной войны Старка ещё и герой войны.Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Хотя Таркин гордился своей семейной историей служения Галактической Республике и достижений на Эриаду, он возмущался отсутствием уважения к своему основанному на Внешнем Кольце клану, полученному в сравнении с аристократическими семьями Центральных Миров, что разжигало в нем горячее стремление быть лучше.The New Essential Guide to Characters В юности Таркин поступил в военную академию, в соответствии с сильными военными традициями семейства Таркин. Привыкнув оправдывать каждый аспект семейного наследия, молодой Уилхафф Таркин оттачивал опыт во многих областях, создавая репутацию интеллектуального и одарённого человека со всесторонним умом. Он проявил большие способности тактика в ходе своего обучения, разработал конструкции звездолета, который вдохновил на создание крейсера-заградителя, делал первые шаги в теории ксенобиологии и показал большой талант поэта и философа. Проницательный аналитик политической ситуации, Таркин воспринимал Галактическую Республику как загнивающее учреждение и представлял себе новое будущее Галактики.Star Wars Annual 2008 Его видение государства было милитаристским, авторитарным и антропоцентрическим, и он обладал сильным стремлением подняться до эшелонов власти, где он мог бы повлиять на ситуацию.Cloak of Deception Закончив академию, Таркин вместе с младшим братом Гидеоном вступил в Республиканские силы безопасности на Внешних территориях, военно-полицейской силы, которые патрулировали Внешние территории, территорию куда также входила планета Эриаду, охраняя корабли от пиратов. Таркин быстро поднялся, дослужившись до звания коммандер, и во время своей службы несколько раз посещал Корусант, галактическую столицу. Там около 39 ДБЯ он подружился со своим ровесником Райтом Сиенаром, наследником судостроительного концерна «Республиканских систем Сиенара» и опытным инженером. Еще молодым человеком Таркин ушёл в отставку из вооружённых сил, чтобы заняться политической карьерой на Эриаду. С помощью политического веса и многочисленных связей своей семьи, Таркин к 33 ДБЯ был избран лейтенант-губернатором Эриаду и сектора Сесвенна, обитая в роскошном особняке у бухты Эриаду-Сити. Восходящий политик, Таркин был знаком с сенатором Палпатином с Набу, влиятельным членом Галактического Сената - и в тайне лордом ситов Дартом Сидиусом, под видом которгоо он обратился к расизму и убеждениям Таркина, чтобы тот служил тайным планам ситов. Таркин получил некоторую известность в политических кругах Галактики за свои милитаристские взгляды, в то время как на Эриаду он был известен как враг эриадской ветви дома Валорум. Хотя он подчинялся секторальному губернатору, Таркин был активной силой эриадской жизни, взяв под сильный контроль политические и экономические дела. Когда в 33 ДБЯ Палпатин увидел выгоду в манипулировании конкуренцией между «Ломмит Лимитед» и «Межгалактической рудой», двумя соперничающими компаниями по добыче ломмита из ближайшей Дорваллы, лейтенант-губернатор Таркин заключил контракт с каждой компанией по поставке ломмита на Эриаду в кратчайший срок, по сути это было соревнованием на заключение долгосрочного контракта на поставку, который мог бы обеспечить одной компании доминирование над другой. Таркин организовал приём на одной из орбитальных станций Эриаду, запланировав прибытия соперничающих поставок, на этом приёме был он, руководители каждого предприятия и исполнительные директора «Производства Эриаду» и «Погрузок и транспортировок Валорума», двух основных потребителей ломмита на Эриаду. Два конвоя, однако, саботировали, и те столкнулись при преждевременном выходе из гиперпространства. Катастрофы заставили объединиться «Ломмит Лимитед» и «Межгалактическую руду» в «Добычу руды Дорваллы», которая предоставила права на доставку ломмита Торговой федерации. Власть неймодианского вице-короля Торговой федерации Нута Ганрея, пешки Палпатина, возросла в результате его участия в сделке.Darth Maul: Saboteur Когда Верховный Канцлер Финис Валорум предложил обложить налогами бывшие зоны свободной торговли Среднего и Внешнего Колец в качестве часть сделки, которая позволила бы Торговой федерации увеличить ассигнования на оборону в ответ на нападения пиратов и террористического движения «Невидимый фронт», Палпатин предложил провести конференцию на Эриаду, чтобы разрешить проблему. Таркин принимал в своей усадьбе Верховного Канцлера, которую заполонили сотрудники сил безопасности, прежде чем его смогли лично допустить к Валоруму. Таркин был в действительности замешан в плане Палпатина убить большую часть Директората Торговой федерации на саммите, что позволило бы неймодианской фракции, служащей Дарту Сидиусу, возглавить Торговую федерацию. Коггда Таркин собирался выходить с Валорумом для открытия Торгового саммита на Эриаду, джедаи, защищавшие Валорума, проинформировали его о доказательствах заговора «Невидимого фронта» с целью покушения на него. Хотя Валорум не хотел показывать страха увеличением своей охраны, Таркин убедил его принять некоторые меры предосторожности. Таркин санкционировал эриадским силам безопасности предпринять все необходимые меры для обеспечения безопасности Верховного канцлера, поставив эффективность над законностью. Валорум, однако, не был истинной целью, и «Невидимый фронт» смог совершить убийство почти всего директората Торговой федерации, а Таркин смотрел на это из Сесвенна-Холла. Валорум привлёк Судебный департамент к расследованию инцидента, но, служа интересам Палпатина, Таркин ставил все палки в колеса республиканским следователям, заявив, что расследование подпадало под эриадскую юрисдикцию, наконец, добившись того, что расследование зашло в тупик с исчезновением большей части ключевых улик.Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас Ослабление Валорума в результате скандала привело в результате к его отставке с поста Канцлера в 32 ДБЯ, и его преемником стал Палпатин. Таркин ранее пытался выслужиться перед несколькими фракциями, но он увидел кардинальные изменения в политической ситуации и стал работать в более тесном сотрудничестве с администрацией Палпатина. К тому времени Таркин входил в руководимую Палпатином растущую группу заговорщиков, куда также входили Сейт Пестаж, Кинман Дориана, Джанус Гриджатус, Сим Алу, аналитик разведки Арманд Айсард и умбаранка-телепат Слай Мур, чьей целью было падение Старой Республики. Он присоединился к скрытому, но развивающемуся движению Нового порядка, которое тайно процветало в правительстве и которое поддерживало авторитарные, милитаристские и антропоцентристские убеждения Таркина. Таркин покинул свой пост, и Верховный Канцлер Палпатин перевел его на Корусант, где он стал ценным агентом Нового порядка. Таркин имел небольшие, но престижные из-за высоты расположения апартаменты в Главном сенатском шпиле. Служение Таркина снискало ему право носить одеяния сенаторской поддержки, отличительную честь, которая означала исключительную службу Галактическому Сенату. Одним из заданий Таркина была слежка за джедаями и работы по предотвращению любого увеличения их власти. В ходе своего наблюдения он узнал, что молодой падаван джедаев Энакин Скайуокер страстно любил ремонтировать дроидов, и оставил сломанного дроида, запрограммированного шпиона, так, чтобы Скайуокер нашёл его. Молодой джедай восстановил функциональность дроида и разрешил тому бродить по залам Храма джедаев, что дало Таркину возможность подслушивать многие конфиденциальные частные разговоры, в том числе собрания Высшего совета джедаев. Таркин был тайно связан с ассоциацией убийц, союзной Торговой федерации, которая была нацелена на джедаев. Зонама-Секот Спустя 3 года после битвы за Набу Таркин, командующий Республиканских сил безопасности на Внешних территориях, присутствовал на секретной встрече, на которой узнал, что Палпатин после трех лет усилий добился принятия резолюции, направленной на ликвидацию последствий нападения Торговой Федерации на Набу, вызванного её повышенными требованиями в налогообложении торговых маршрутов. Вооружённые силы Торговой Федерации должны были быть расформированы и разоружены, а их активы переданы в подчинение республиканского Сената. Однако Таркин в это время был озабочен поиском Зонамы-Секот — таинственной отдаленной планеты, считавшейся полулегендарной, но по слухам производившую необычайные живые космические корабли, — и получением одного из таких кораблей или даже контроля над планетой. Он обратился к своему старому другу Райту Сиенару, который в то время добился руководства коммерческой империей Сиенар и, по информации Таркина, обладал секотским кораблём. Таркин попытался поднять этот вопрос в разговоре с Сиенаром, но тот уклонился от каких-либо подробностей. В ходе встречи Таркин увидел проект Экспедиционного Боевого Планетоида, массивной космической станции с гигантским турболазером, питающимся непосредственно от ядра станции, разработанный для контроля над звёздными системами, и был очарован им. Таркин увидел огромный потенциал такой системы, особенно если модернизировать главное оружие проекта настолько, чтобы оно обладало мощностью, достаточной для разрушения миров; он считал, что страх перед появлением такого оружия решит древнюю проблему того, как поддерживать порядок в галактике, слишком большой для того, чтобы любой флот мог эффективно патрулировать и пресекать поддержку повстанческим движениям.The Essential Atlas Вскоре Таркину пришлось спешно воплощать свой план в жизнь: он узнал, что Орден джедаев намерен послать собственную миссию на Зонаму-Секот. С помощью жучка, который он прицепил к Сиенару, Таркин проследил за инженером до его секретного зала коллекции неудавшихся экспериментов, взяв кровавого резчика Ке Даива, сына влиятельной политической семьи на Баторине, в качестве телохранителя, и потребовал, что Сиенар дал ему коды доступа к маяку слежения, который он встроил в ходе переоборудования в «Звёздный морской цветок» — грузовой корабль YT-1150, использовавшийся экспедицией джедаев. Он также попросил, чтобы Сиенар командовал экспедицией к Зонаме-Секот, на что тот согласился. Эскадра, которой предстояло командовать Сиенару, состояла из изъятых из резервов Торговой федерации кораблей, управлявшимися старыми экипажами, ещё не перешедшими под юрисдикцию Галактической Республики и подчинявшимися непосредственно Таркину. С помощью расставленных в районе предполагаемого нахождения Зонамы-Секот маячков Таркин намеревался отследить курс корабля джедаев и направить эскадру следом для завоевания планеты. Вскоре Таркин вломился к развлекавшемуся верховой ездой Сиенару, потребовав немедленно показать имевшийся у него в подземных цехах секотский корабль. Там он узнал, что секотские корабли живые, но не органические, и требуют постоянного контакта с пилотом, чтобы не погибнуть. Как только Звёздный морской цветок вышел из гиперпространства, Таркин отправил эскадру Сиенара вдогонку, сказав напоследок, что остаётся на Корусанте, чтобы оказывать политическую поддержку их начинанию, и что им обоим предстоит забраться очень высоко, когда наступят новые времена. Поскольку экспедиция Сиенара долгое время не посылала отчёта, Таркин послал Сиенару сообщение с требованием сообщить последние новости и получил в ответ: «Твой агент пытался убить меня, но попытка провалилась. Я послал его на почетное, но смертельное задание. Обнаружил нечто неожиданное и замечательное. Следую собственным планам. Помощь не требуется». Для того, чтобы держать контроль над ситуацией, Таркин во главе с мощным флотом республиканских кораблей направился к Зонаме-Секот. Кроме того, он активировал в боевых дроидах скрытые субкодовые блоки, содержащие инструкции на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, так что попытка Сиенара использовать в них собственные программы управления провалились. В итоге дроиды-стервятники предприняли атаку на планету, реализовав таким образом «силовой вариант» Таркина. Таркин приказал капитану Кетту, командующему флагманом «Адмирал Корвин», посадить Сиенара под арест, а затем перевёз его на борт своего штабного судна «Купец Эйнем». Таркин начал вторжение своими силами, оправдывая это операцией по предотвращению гонки-преследования кораблей в атмосфере планеты. Он выпустил воздушные мины и дроидов-истребителей, охотившимися за всеми кораблями над поверхностью Зонамы-Секот. Однако жители Зонамы-Секот смогли эффективно противодействовать вторжению, сбив множество кораблей-агрессоров Таркина. Вскоре Таркин обнаружил одинокий крупный секотский корабль и решил захватить его, приземлившись на планету на минном заградителе. Он узнал в пилоте Энакина Скайуокера, джедая-падавана и члена джедайской экспедиции, и забрал его и секотскую яхту на борт минного заградителя. Увидев убитого Энакином Ка Даива, Таркин сказал, что с самого начала было понятно, что он провалится, и велел бросьте его гнить на месте смерти. По дороге на флагман Таркин попытался получить от Энакина информацию о секотских кораблях; во время допроса Энакин охарактеризовал Таркина как очень властного и изворотливого человека, но менее умного, чем Сиенар. Энакин отказался помогать Таркину и затем чуть не убил его с помощью Тёмной стороне Силы. В этот момент к заградителю причалил Звёздный морской цветок, и через разрезанный входной люк в помещение проник Оби-Ван Кеноби. Телохранители вывели его из потерявшего герметичность отсека, а Энакин и Оби-Ван улетели на секотской яхте. Заградитель был взорван миной, установленной Чарзой Куинном, но Таркин и Сиенар спаслись в спасательной капсуле. Оказавшись на Купце Эйнем, Таркин начал новое наступление на планету, но, к его удивлению, Зонама-Секот включила гигантские двигатели и исчезла в гиперпространстве. Работающие двигатели и гравитационное возмущение от ухода планеты разметал и частично уничтожил флот Таркина, однако ему удалось довести остатки флота назад. Будучи вызванным Палпатином, он представил проект «Экспедиционного боевого планетоида» Сиенара, умолчав о его реальном авторе, и, таким образом, смог частично реабилитироваться за неудачное вторжение на Зонаму-Секот. План заинтересовал Палпатина и позднее он доверил постройку гигантской боевой станции Бевелу Лемелиску и джеонозийским инженерам. Не зная о судьбе проекта, Таркин посчитал, что Палпатин полностью отказался от него.Death Star Начало Войн клонов Роль во время войны Таркин часто поддерживал аргументы Палпатина и все его действия, чтобы укрепить власть Канцлера, а также выступал по поводу его политики в Галактическом Сенате, месте, где он имел большой успех. ''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First EditionThe Force Unleashed Campaign Guide У Уилхаффа в Сенате было много соратников, как в деловой сфере, так и в сфере связей, что позволило ему подняться по карьерной лестнице. К 22 ДБЯ, он стал губернатором от Эриаду и от сектора Сесвенна. Его брат, бригадир Гидеон Таркин, имел звание министра безопасности, в то время, как Шейла Пейдж-Таркин представляла сектор в Сенате. Под влиянием Таркина, сектор остался верным Республике, но регион, в котором он располагался, стал горячей точкой деятельности восходящего сепаратистского движения, что привело к отсоединению близлежащего сектора Слуис. В 22 ДБЯ, между Республикой и Конфедерацией независимых систем начался конфликт, известный, как Войны клонов. Во время войны, Эриаду была главный оплотом республиканцев, находившейся под охраной и под командованием Таркина.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Гидеон Таркин приказал флоту Республики сосредоточиться в этой области. Ключевыми крепостями в регионе являлись Эриаду и Салласт, но на втором годе войны, последний перешёл на сторону Конфедерации. Брат Таркина командовал крупными войсками и наступал на Салласт, но в конце концов проиграл сражение. В то время как Гидеон защищал сектор от врагов, губернатор Уилхафф Таркин также прославился в ходе войны. Он не участвовал в баталиях и зачастую играл роль переговорщика с сепаратистами, при этом помогая многим джедаям, вроде мастера-джедая Луминары Ундули.Boba Fett: Pursuit Плен в тюрьме «Цитадель» thumb|left|253px|Уилхафф Таркин в «[[Цитадель|Цитадели»]] В какой-то момент первых этапов войны, Таркин вернулся во флот Республики под званием офицера. Будучи капитаном звездного разрушителя типа «Венатор» под командованием генерала-джедая Эвена Пиелла, Таркин и его начальник предприняли попытку найти Связующий путь — стратегически значимый гиперпространственный маршрут, который проходил между территориями Республики и Конфедерации независимых систем. В ходе миссии, однако, они попали под облаву сепаратистских войск. Прежде, чем республиканцы были захвачены, Таркин и Пиелл запомнили каждый по половине данных о маршруте, после этого удалив данные из персонального корабельного компьютера. После того, как они вынуждены были сдаться, капитан и джедай, наряду с другими офицерами были взяты в плен и отвезены на планету Лолу-Саю, где были помещены в сепаратистскую тюрьму «Цитадель». Вскоре Пиелл был освобожден из плена спасательной командой во главе с джедаями-генералами Оби-Ваном Кеноби, Энакином Скайуокером и командующим Асокой Тано. Джедай также проинформировал своих освободителей, сообщив, что Таркин владеет второй половиной информации о Связующем пути. Спустя некоторое время, Уилхафф и другие офицеры были также освобождены из плена. К освобождению Таркин отнёсся довольно пессимистично, так как они всё ещё находились в центре вражеской территории, а также весьма удивился увидев Пиелла живим, так как вероятно считал, что его убили во время пыток. Затем, по приказу Пиелла, Таркин был приставлен к Энакину Скайуокеру и Асоке Тано, которые направились по тоннелям под «Цитаделью». thumb|250px|Таркин разговаривает с [[Энакин Скайуокер|Энакином Скайуокером о недееспособности Кодекса джедаев и о его применении в военном деле]] After Skywalker commented on how everything was proceeding according to Kenobi's plan thus far, Tarkin once again gave voice to his pragmatism by asking what would happen if things stopped going according to plan. Although slightly annoyed by the outspoken and opinionated Republic officer, Skywalker insisted that Tarkin trust him because of the fact that Jedi can be quite good at improvising whenever plans failed. When Tarkin claimed that he only trusted those who took action, Skywalker retorted that he only trusted those who understood the concept of gratitude, reminding Tarkin that he would still be a helpless prisoner if it weren't for the efforts of the Jedi. While Skywalker's Padawan, Tano, took point, Tarkin lacked faith in the young Padawan's ability to lead the group. Captain Rex tried to assure Tarkin that his experience with Ahsoka enabled him to trust in her abilities, but Tarkin was hardly convinced and dismissed the clone's assessment of Tano with silence. As the group continued to make their way to the rendezvous via the old tunnel system, Tarkin became increasingly impressed with the layout of the Citadel and its virtually impregnable status—much to the surprise of Tano. Tarkin merely chided her for being short-sighted and explained that their entire ordeal only proves the Citadel's strategic worth, thus causing him to lament on how the fortress was seized by the Separatists rather than the Republic. Skywalker agreed with Tarkin's point of view of the matter. Meanwhile, Tarkin admitted that while Skywalker had managed to earn his trust, the rest of the Jedi Order fell short in that regard. Not only did Tarkin find their tactics ineffective, he also felt that the Jedi Code was far too restricting in the sense that it prevented its adherents from escalating their efforts to win the war. Rather than feeling offended, Skywalker found Tarkin's argument enlightening and agreed that the Jedi were not doing enough to defeat the Separatists, thus providing a sense of common ground between the two. By the time they reached the shuttle's location, the Separatist garrison had already caught on to them and proceeded to cut off their only means of escape. Tarkin argued that a forward charge was necessary in order to reach the shuttle and use its weaponry to annihilate their attackers. Before anything could be done, however, the shuttle was destroyed and the group was forced to retreat as they became quickly overwhelmed by the enemy's numbers. thumb|left|280px|[[Оси Собек пытается убить Таркина]]Once they were provided with a set of coordinates to the location where they would be rescued, Tarkin wondered what the group's contingency plan would be if the Jedi failed to rescue them, much to the annoyance of General Piell. When Skywalker tried to caution Tarkin against arguing with a Jedi superior officer, Tarkin was unfazed and declared that he stood by his principles without hesitation or compromise. He also did not care much for his standoff with General Piell, feeling confident that his career was perfectly secured as he had fallen into the favor of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Skywalker responded by mentioning his own friendship with the Chancellor, thus further impressing Tarkin and allowing the two to develop a greater sense of mutual respect. After another short skirmish with the Separatists, Tarkin and most of the group emerged unscathed—but General Piell fell in battle. Tarkin was visibly dismayed to learn that prior to the general's death, Piell shared his half of the intel with Tano. When the group made it to their destination, they found their position assaulted by the Separatists led by the Citadel's sadistic caretaker Osi Sobeck. As the Jedi and clones held their ground, Sobeck was momentarily disarmed and at the mercy of Tarkin. Seizing the opportunity, Tarkin confidently approached Sobeck and attempted to execute him, but failed as Sobeck swiftly retaliated and nearly killed Tarkin. However, Tarkin was rescued just in time by Tano, who used her lightsaber to stab Sobeck in the back. At that moment, the Jedi rescue team arrived and was able to shuttle the group off of the planet and back to the safety of Coruscant. thumb|260px|Таркин и [[Асока Тано на Корусанте]]After arriving at the Jedi Temple, Tarkin and the group were welcomed back by Jedi Masters Yoda and Mace Windu. But when Yoda moved to debrief Tarkin and Tano on the information regarding the Nexus Route, Tarkin insisted that his orders strictly forbade him from sharing the information with anyone other than Chancellor Palpatine. Likewise, Tano promised Piell that she would only share her half of the information with the Jedi Council, thus creating an obvious stalemate. Yoda assured everyone that he would speak with the Chancellor in order to reach a reasonable compromise. Before departing to report to the Chancellor, Tarkin congratulated Skywalker and the two shook hands, thus solidifying their new-found friendship. Aside from voicing his wish that more Jedi were like Skywalker, he suggested that he would inform the Chancellor of Skywalker's valor on Lola Sayu. As Tarkin disembarked to give his report to the Chancellor at the Republic Executive Building, Kenobi confessed his disapproval of the new friendship between his former Padawan and Tarkin. Skywalker remained resolute in his defense of the Republic captain, however, and believed that Tarkin's hardline stance was exactly what the Republic needed, especially in a time of crisis when the Separatists threatened to split the galaxy in half. Новые враги и союзники Республиканская военная конференция thumb|270px|Уилхафф Таркин на [[Республиканская стратегическая конференция|республиканской стратегической конференции ]] Позже во время войны, Уилхафф Таркин получил звание адмирала. Около 20 ДБЯ он присутствовал на космической станции «Доблесть» в системе Карида, где принимал участие в стратегическом заседании Республики. Неожиданно Таркин увидел и попытался связаться с неожиданно прибывшим в систему «Венатором» «Слава», который был захвачен сепаратистами во главе с тактическим супердроидом и заминирован райдониумом с Абафара, чтобы взорвать его у станции конференций, уничтожив республиканский военный совет. Затем Уилхафф просканировал корабль и сообщил джедаям, что он заминирован. Тем не менее, Звездный разрушитель был уничтожен астромехаником R2-D2, который ускорил время обратного отсчёта, взорвав корабль в тот момент, когда он был ещё далеко от станции. После этого инцидента, Таркин, обеспокоенный положением дел, подписал меморандум, в котором говорилось об опасности, которую могут представлять джедаи в военном деле.Меморандум Таркина на Facebook Диверсия в Храме джедаев thumb|left|252px|Таркин допрашивает [[Асока Тано|Асоку Тано ]] Позже, адмирал Таркин принял участие в похоронах шести жертв диверсии в ангаре Храма джедаев на Корусанте. После этого он сообщил Асоке Тано и Энакину Скайуокеру, что подозреваемая в террористическом акте антиджедайская активистка Летта Тармонд была переведена в военную базу Республики. Тано выступила против такого способа расследования, но Таркин объяснил, что из-за гибели при взрыве солдат-клонов, это дело перешло под юрисдикцию военных. Кроме того, Уилхафф заявил, что Канцлер Палпатин намерен по возможности отстранить джедаев от военных вопросов, что очень удивило Скайуокера и Тано. Затем Таркин сообщил Асоке, что Летта Тармонд хочет поговорить с ней. Во время разговора с джедаем, террористка неожиданно умерла от удушения Силой. Таркин лично произвёл допрос падавана Скайуокера и обвинил в убийстве, предъявив беззвучную голографическую запись происходящего в камере, где Асока протягивает руки в задыхающейся Тармонд, словно используя на ней удушье, что на самом деле являлось лишь попыткой Тано спасти Летту. Уилхафф приказал арестовать тогруту и запретил посещать её в камере, однако, падаван вскоре совершила успешный побег. Суд над Асокой Тано thumb|278px|Таркин обращается к [[Высший совет джедаев|Совету джедаев по делу Асоки Тано ]] Таркин был очень обеспокоен побегом Тано и предпринял немало усилий, чтобы изловить ни в чём не повинного падавана. Вскоре Асока была задержана отрядом солдат-клонов, и Таркин, узнав об успешном захвате преступника, через голограмму связался с Советом джедаев, сообщив им последние новости и потребовав немедленно исключить Тано из Ордена джедаев, чтобы дать республиканцам возможность осудить падавана при помощи военного трибунала. При этом, у Уилхаффа были опасения, что проведение судебного разбирательства джедаев в отношении Асоки будет предвзятым. Тем не менее, Совет джедаев всё же исключил Тано из своего Ордена, и вскоре тогрута предстала перед военным судом Республики, где Таркин выступил в качестве прокурора и обвинителя, возглавив оборону против сенатора Амидалы, защищавшей падавана. Таркин заявил, что он считает Тано виновной в диверсии джедайского храма и в убийстве многих работников ангара, а также предложил Канцлеру Палпатину использовать в качестве наказания смертную казнь. Амидала, в свою очередь, утверждала, что Асоку подставили, потому что если бы она была преступником, то не сделала бы показания против себя столь очевидными. Уилхафф поставил претензии падавана под сомнение, упомянув, что та была замечена с бывшим сепаратистским военным преступником Асажж Вентресс. thumb|left|266px|Таркин выносит [[Асока Тано|Асоке Тано обвинения ]] В конце концов, сторона Таркина взяла своё, и республиканские сенаторы вынесли своё обвинение. Когда Верховный Канцлер Палпатин начал зачитывать судебный приговор, в зал суда вошли Энакин Скайуокер и несколько стражей Храма джедаев, которые вели пленённую ими Бэррисс Оффи, которая, как выяснилось, была истинной виновницей взрыва, подставившей Тано. К удивлению Уилхаффа, Оффи быстро призналась в совершении преступления, в котором обвинялась Асока, и, к разочарованию стороны прокурора, все обвинения против бывшего падавана были сняты. Однако, в результате полученной обиды, Асока отказалась возвращаться в Орден джедаев. Усиление власти В ходе Войн клонов Таркин обнаружил планету Омват. Он официально признал расу омвати; анклав расы стал существовать на Корусанте, но их родина потеряла связь с галактикой с тех пор, как была основана колония. Таркин был впечатлен умственными способностями корусантских омвати, и решил, что Омват мог бы оказаться полезным ресурсом. Он держал его местонахождение в тайне, надеясь иметь в будущем возможность использовать интеллект расы.Alien Anthology В ходе битвы при Загобе в последние месяцы войны Энакин Скайуокер, к тому времени возглавлявший рыцарей-джедаев, которых нашел Таркин, чтобы быть надежными союзниками, захватил в плен охотника за головами Бобу Фетта. Фетт настаивал на том, что располагал информацией, жизненно важной для военной экономики Республики, и потребовал встречи с Канцлером Палпатином. Скайуокер, не доверяя Фетту, отправил его на Корусант с инструкциями выдать его под стражу Таркина, которому Скайуокер доверял уладить дело. Таркин отправился в галактическую столицу и встретился с Феттом в Храме джедаев. Таркин оставил Фетта в апартаментах посетителей, пока он принимал участие в деле с членами Сената, но Фетт выскользнул и попытался убить мастера-джедая Мейса Винду, который убил отца Фетта — Джанго. Палпатин замял инцидент после покупки молчания Фетта по поводу информации, которую хранил охотник за головами и которая могла разоблачить тайный план Палпатина по организации для своих целей Войн клонов. В последние дни Войн клонов Палпатин издал Декрет об управлении секторами, который создал должности региональных и планетарных военных губернаторов, управляющих системами Республики.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization Таркин, который быстро поднялся и занял видное место в правительстве Палпатина, был первым лицом, назначенным губернатором и получившим титул мофф.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Таркин был среди двадцати элитных моффов, которые получили контроль на секторальными армиями, одним из основных структурных подразделений Великой армии Республики, и военной территорией. Таркин получил территорию Большая Сесвенна, соответствующей району операций 18-й секторальной армии. Эти огромные территории, пересекавшие границы любого другого сектора, назывались сверхсекторами. На назначение Таркина обратили внимания, и на него дали краткую биографию в Новостях Голонета рассказывая о новой системе моффов. 18-ая секторальная армия вела тяжелые бои против сепаратистов на всей своей территории, особенно упорными были бои вдоль Хайдианского и Римманского маршрутов. Сперва республиканская, а затем и имперская пропаганда (не без участия Палпатина) сделала из командующего моффа Уилхаффа Таркина и его старших офицеров героев войны. Это весьма повлияло на рост политического влияния Таркина. В 19 ДБЯ Войны клонов завершились разгромом сепаратистов. Палпатин объявил джедаев врагами Республики, обвинив их в измене, и инициировал чистку Ордена. Он также издал Декларацию Нового порядка, преобразовав Республику в Галактическую Империю с собой в качестве Императора. Планы боевой станции Сиенара, разработанные с суперлазером, способным уничтожать планеты, были приведены в исполнение в длительном процессе строительства. Это в итоге стало известно как «Звезда Смерти» — хотя самого Таркина название не волновало. Таркин, думавший, что проект мёртв, был потрясен, узнав, что Палпатин тайно следовал планам Таркина, преподнесённым ему десять лет назад, даже начал строительство над оккупированном Республикой Джеонозисе без ведома Таркина, и был очень расстроен, что остался в стороне от процесса развития проекта. thumb|250px|Молодой Таркин, [[Палпатин и Дарт Вейдер следят за строительством «Звезды Смерти».]] На Таркина, как моффа, которому была предоставлена специальная компетенция над разработкой военной технологии, была возложена задача контроля над аспектами строительства «Звезды Смерти» — и он надеялся получить полный контроль за проектом. Палпатин и его новый сит-ученик, Дарт Вейдер, посетили Таркина на ранних стадиях, чтобы наблюдать за строительством «Звезды Смерти». Строительство «Звезды Смерти» вскоре отстало от графика из-за нехватки рабочей силы, проблем со снабжением, отказов со стороны контрагентов и инженерных проблем. Суперлазер, основная технологическая инновация проекта, не был полностью налажен, и проект «Хаммертонг» продолжал исследование этого замысла. Неоднократные попытки саботажа проекта вернули проблему, а утечки данных вынудили Таркина полностью изменить местоположение строительства станции с первоначальных Сесвенны и Патриима, постоянно замедляло развитие проекта. Палпатин вскоре организовал для Таркина встречу с Вейдером для координации мер реагирования на появление на Кашиике нескольких сбежавших джедаев, которых выследил Таркин. Таркин предложил Вейдеру провести не просто охоту на джедаев, а реализацию большого плана вторжения на Кашиик, оправдав его тем, что планета приютила джедаев, а затем поработить многих вуки для использования в качестве рабочей силы в проекте «Звезда Смерти». Таркин надеялся, что использование сильных и технически квалифицированных вуки позволит проекту вернуться в график работ. Вейдер так и сделал, и Таркин тайно привёз новых рабов к месту строительства. Он доложил о своем сотрудничестве с Вейдером Палпатину, объяснив, что имперские офицеры не могли понять кто был таинственным киборгом. Таркин, однако, был доволен Вейдером и попросил разрешения продолжать сотрудничество с Лордом ситов. Таркин был одним из нескольких имперских офицеров, увидевших потенциал во взаимодействии с Вейдером, и в ходе своей карьеры работал в тесном сотрудничестве с Тёмным лордом ситов.Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary С течением времени Таркин исследовал происхождение Вейдера и выяснил, что могущественный рыцарь-джедай Энакин Скайуокер погиб на Мустафаре, однако, его тело не было обнаружено, но примерно в то же время Вейдер появился в своем костюме жизнеобеспечения. Хотя он не был окончательно уверен, Таркин думал, что эти двое, скорее всего, были одним человеком. Когда Империя была основана, Таркин был интеллектуальной движущей силой нового режима, уступая лишь Палпатину в придании формы и образа Галактической Империи. Он предложил научные аргументы, которые поддержали философию Палпатина, сформулированную в зажигательных речах, и в первые дни Империи Таркин составил ключевую работу «Облик Нового порядка», которая быстро стала основополагающим текстом Комиссии по охране Нового порядка и её агентств. Таркин был также одним из ключевых имперских военных лидеров, известный жестокой тактикой, которую он использовал, чтобы достичь побед. Мофф Таркин был среди немногих высокопоставленных имперцев, которых освободили от проверок на благонадёжность.The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire В течение месяца после окончания войны Таркин получил в качестве флагмана первый и новый мощный звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский», «Исполнительница». Во время пребывания на посту моффа Таркин наткнулся на сообщение о том, что зонд обнаружил изолированный стабильный карман внутри скопления чёрных дыр Мау. Подозревая, что тайное безопасное место в заведомо опасном скоплении могло бы оказаться ценным приобретением, Таркин стёр доклад, но перед этим сохранил данные. Затем он отправил исследовательскую группу найти другие маршруты в зону, и подтвердив, что база может быть благополучно построена внутри, затем приказал убить группу, чтобы сохранить это в секрете. Таркин начал расчитывать, как использовать обнаруженную место, но не сразу придумал что-нибудь.The Jedi Academy Sourcebook Он сделал еще одно приобретение, когда на заправочной перевалочной станции на Рилоте, которую Таркин при этом расширял до главной станции для дозаправки Имперского флота, он встретил Тола Шиврона, бывшего члена-изгоя Совета тви'лекских кланов.Champions of the ForceThe Essential Guide to Characters Таркин взял Шиврона на службу, и нашел тви'лека грамотным управляющим. В начале имперской карьеры Таркина высокие налоги на Гормане вызвали волну протеста на космодроме. Таркин, посланный собирать налоги с непокорного населения, отказался уступить, и посадил свой корабль на головы мирных демонстрантов. Последствиями вызова имперской власти стали десятки убитых и сотни раненых. Несмотря на возмущение общественности Горманской бойней, которая убедила сенатора Бейла Органу присоединиться к сенатору Мон Мотме в тайно замышляемом восстании против Империи, Палпатин отказался как-либо наказать мофф; вместо этого, Таркина вскоре повысили.''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', First Edition Инцидент с Ферусом Олином Через несколько месяцев после провозглашения Империи Таркин встретился с Палпатин и Ферусом Олином, бывшим падаваном и борцом антиимперского сопротивления, которому Палпатин предложил амнистию, если тот встретится с Императором. Таркин объяснил Олину, что системные данные Самарии были повреждены и существовали нарушения служб и систем идентификации. Палпатин просил, чтобы Олин, компьютерный эксперт, устранил проблему. После Палпатин угрожал казнить партнёра Олина, Роана Лэндса, и Ферус согласился на задание, что было первым шагом плана Палпатина испортить Олина.The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web Присоединившись к Империи, Олин стал пропагандистской фигурой на своей новой родине Белассе, где Таркин и Вейдер инициировали Белассанский проект. Они собрали группу не сотрудничающих, но вынужденных участвовать из-за похищения своих семей ученых для работы по решению технических проблем, связанных с проектом «Звезда Смерти», и надеялись использовать заводы Белассы для производства компонентов.The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon Потеря сына Адмирал Гарош Таркин, сын Уилхаффа, преследовал мятежников в системе Атоан, после чего пропал. Чтобы найти его, Таркин обратился к Императору, и тот выбрал для выполнения задания Дарта Вейдера. Таркину был не по душе такой выбор, поскольку на его взгляд Вейдер был слишком одержим джедаями, и он приставил к тёмному повелителю одного из офицеров - друга Гароша.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер и потерянный командир, часть 1 Однако в ходе миссии Вейдер предложил Императору иной вариант: убить Гароша, подстроив убийство от рук мятежников-атоанцев. Учителю Вейдера понравилось предложение, поскольку тогда Таркин, переполненный яростью к мятежникам вообще, стал бы ещё преданнее и сильнее.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер и потерянный командир, часть 2 Вейдер исполнил задуманное, и Таркин, не подозревая об интригах ситов и об истинных причинах смерти сына, отныне возненавидел всех способных восставать против Империи - как и задумывали Вейдер с Императором.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер и потерянный командир, часть 5 Инцидент «Тюрьма-Призрак» В конце 19 ДБЯ директор имперских академий Гентис устроил переворот, в ходе которого отравил Императора. Вынужденный защищать своего повелителя, Дарт Вейдер вместе с моффом Трахтой и курсантом Лауритой Томом скрылись в неизвестном месте.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 2 Гентис же связался со всеми моффами Империи, сообщил им свою версию произошедшего и заявил, что в связи с чрезвычайными обстоятельствами принимает командование на себя. Таркин расспросил Гентиса о подробностях случившегося и выяснил, что Император якобы находится в лазарете у Гентиса, а Вейдер и Трахта исчезли в неизвестном направлении. Тогда Таркин объявил, что после прибытия на Корусант примет командование на себя и станет поддерживать порядок в Империи.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 3 Гентис же, узнав о планах Таркина по строительстве «Звезды Смерти», планировал заманить моффа в ловушку, выяснить у него всё о супероружии, а затем «казнить за преступления против истинной Империи».Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 4 На пути к Корусанту шаттл Уилхаффа был перехвачен Вейдером и группой бывших заключённых «Тюрьмы-Призрака», которые оказались привлечены к подавлению восстания. Среди них также был приходивший в себя после яда Император. Узнав об истинных виновниках бунта, Таркин принял всех на свой борт и продолжил путь. Едва он приземлился с минимальным экипажем и продолжал притворяться, как глава заговорщиков приказал арестовать Таркина. В этот момент против курсантов Гентиса выступила находившаяся в шаттле небольшая армия Вейдера во главе с ним самим. Напоследок Император пожелал лично принять участие в подавлении мятежа и казнил заговорщиков при помощи молний.Звёздные войны: Дарт Вейдер и тюрьма-призрак, часть 5 Гранд-мофф Таркин В 18 ДБЯ в личном послании Императору Таркин предложил новые меры обеспечения имперского порядка, которые были кульминацией его долгое время разрабатывавшихся военной и политической теорий.''Imperial Sourcebook'', First Edition Встревоженный повсеместной деятельностью преступников и мятежников и проблемой коллизии юрисдикции, он призвал переработать концепцию сверхсекторов, предлагая их серьёзно усилить, чтобы контролировать горячие точки в галактике и защитить от часто вспыхивавших восстаний. Каждый сверхсектор, который мог пересекать границы любого другого сектора, находился под управлением одного чиновника, подчинявшегося непосредственно Палпатину. Для улучшения связи была предусмотрена установка голографических приёмопередатчиков на их флагманах. Философия власти Таркина предполагала для борьбы с сопротивлением страх перед использованием силы, а не её использование. Демонстрация мощи с помощью страха с применением супероружия, по мнению Таркина, должна была полностью подавить всякое инакомыслие. Он считал, что подчинить людей можно лишь сыграв на их страхе перед всесильным владыкой. В связи с этим мофф рекомендовал финансировать исследования в области военных технологий.Star Wars: Force Commander После введения в строй «Звезды Смерти» никто бы не осмелился действовать против Империи, видя угрозу уничтожения целых планет. Палпатин решил официально принять предложение амбициозного моффа, ставшее известным как доктрина или теория Таркина, которое стало основным принципом имперской внутренней политики. Императору так понравилось предложение Таркина, что он через своего советника Арса Дэнгора передал ему ответ о принятии доктрины и избрании Уилхаффа гранд-моффом. Этот новый ранг присваивался должностным лицам, стоявшим во главе секторов, и первым из них стал Таркин.''Death Star Technical Companion'', First Edition Он отчитывался только перед Палпатином и получал власть над Внешним сверхсектором, расширенным сектором Большая Сесвенна, который покрывал практически всё Внешнее Кольцо и некоторые области Среднего Кольца — огромную для имперского губернатора территорию — и полный контроль над проектом «Звезды Смерти». Стабилизировать регион Внешнего Кольца считалось практически невыполнимой задачей, но Таркин решил укротить всю галактику. В 17 ДБЯ на Таркина было возложено общее командование в операции в кампании по ликвидации последних осколков сепаратистов в Западных пределах, куда те сбежали после окончания Войн клонов. В ответ на запрос Таркина о значительных военных ресурсах, уже воевавшие с недобитыми сепаратистами адмиралы Терринальд Скрид и Баннидж Холт получили объединенное командование над Силами превосходства Западных пределов, в то время как генерал Хёрст Ромоди возглавил сухопутные войска. Эта операция широко освящалась в СМИ, и в серии побед Империя разгромила сепаратистов и примкнувших к ним пиратов, хотя адмирал Холт погиб. В ходе операции Империя освободила 95 миров и навела порядок в восьми секторах. Для дальнейшего продвижения Таркин искал жену. Он женился на Талассе Мотти, женщине из влиятельной семьи Мотти с Фелариона, из-за её связей и денег. Он не любил свою жену и оставил её на Фелароине следить за мегонитовыми шахтами, но леди Таркин была предана ему.Princess Leia, Imperial Servant Однажды Шелла Мотти, племянница гранд-моффа, была похищена эриадской группировкой «Невидимый фронт». Разъярённый Таркин создал группу для её спасения, но ситуация осложнилась, когда Мотти отказалась возвращаться и наняла охотников за головами для убийства его агентов. Вскоре после брака Таркин узнал о перспективном стратеге, который усовершенствовал имперские доктрины, но представлялся исключительно под псевдонимом в тренировочных играх по компьютерным сетям Кариды.Darksaber Гранд-мофф начал расследование, проведя несколько месяцев, и, воспользовавшись услугами двух хакеров, выяснил личность автора. Он узнал, что этим гением на самом деле была выпускница академии Натаси Даала. Таркин отправился на Кариду, чтобы встретиться с ней, и обнаружил, что Даала была уверена, что никто не обращал на неё внимания из-за её пола. Увидев в ней потенциального офицера и будучи обеспокоенным тем, что администрация академии Кариды, смущённая её талантами и не желавшая ей содействовать, предполагала перевести Даалу на метеорологическую станцию, Таркин назначил её в личный штат. Таркин был увлечён Даалой, и у них завязался роман.Jedi Search Кроме любовницы, Даала была также протеже гранд-моффа; он обучал её стратегии, тактике и управлению, что привело к её продвижению по служебной лестнице.Dark Apprentice В среде подчинённых Таркина поползли слухи, что молодая любовница получила повышение через постель. Гранд-мофф был в ярости и, когда получил от одного из лейтенантов жалобу на этот счёт, то выбросил того в открытый космос в скафандре с запасом воздуха на один день и комлинком, чтобы весь экипаж флагмана слышал его предсмертные крики. После этого случая Таркина прекратил преследовать шёпот сплетен. Хотя Таркин провёл очень мало времени на Корусанте, он был ключевой фигурой при Императорском дворе. Его мнение по вопросам политики и философии имело самый большой вес после самого Императора Палпатина. У Таркина были влиятельные союзники, такие, как Дарт Вейдер, член Имперского правящего совета Джанус Гриджатус и имперский советник лорд Родин Хлиан Верпалион, близкий друг Таркина, который восхищался гранд-моффом.Mission to Lianna Помимо этого, он вырастил кадры амбициозных подчинённых и сторонников, таких как мофф сектора Нуйри Эрисс Лиян, дальний родственник адмирал Сандер Делвардус, командовавший флотом сектора Сесвенна, и коммодор лорд Тион.Wretched Hives of Scum & VillainyThe Essential Chronology Один из самых могущественных людей в Империи, Таркин был вовлечён в большую интригу. Чтобы скрыть свои секреты от политических противников, он отправлял свои наиболее важные запросы через базу Убиктората на планете Йага-Минор, над которым имел большую власть.Vision of the Future Он поставил две станции доступа, храня свои секреты отдельно от гражданских исследований.Heroes & Rogues Для дополнительной защиты гранд-мофф держал шпионов в группах офицеров, которым не доверял. Помимо своих, ему приходилось тщательно охранять секреты самого Императора. Кроме того, он был одним из немногих людей, знакомых с секретными агентами под названием Руки Императора.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force В 6 ДБЯ Таркин присутствовал на церемонии в Академии Кариды, где поздравил отличника Хана Соло и выступавшего с приветственной речью Сунтира Фела. Фел сказал Таркину, что честь его чина — ничто перед честью служить Империи, на что впечатлённый гранд-мофф ответил, что будет следить за дальнейшими успехами Фела.X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel В том же году Таркин нанёс визит вице-королю Альдераана Бэйлу Престору Органе, который подозревался в нелояльности Императору. Там гранд-мофф был глубоко оскорблён тем, что дочь Органы принцесса Лея сбросила на него воздушный шарик, наполненный водой.Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29 Однако подвиги Таркина не ограничивались политическими. Он руководил резнёй в секторе Атравис, а в 5 ДБЯ командовал захватом непокорного мира Мон-Каламари.Children of the Jedi Известный лидер Каламари Джиал Акбар попал в рабство к флотскому офицеру. Тот, чтобы угодить Таркину, передал своего раба гранд-моффу в качестве слуги.Heir to the Empire Sourcebook У Таркина Акбар служил пилотом шаттла и был личным помощником. У гранд-моффа развилась лёгкая привязанность к своему верному рабу, которого он считал своим питомцем. Он часто обсуждал с Акбаром свою тактику, грезя о покорении ещё больших миров. Когда в 5 ДБЯ Гидеон Таркин погиб во время Эринраддского мятежа, Уилхафф взял дочь Гидеона по имени Ривоч к себе домой. Потеряв отца в раннем возрасте, она часто закатывала истерики. Никогда не бывший хорошим семьянином, гранд-мофф отправил племянницу к семье её подружки, служившей на тюремном астероиде. Ривочи вскоре узнала, как надо вести себя, и были отправлена на обучение в подготовительную академию на планете Клэр, где она постепенно стала светской особой.Cracken's Rebel Operatives Строительство «Звезды Смерти» thumb|left|200px|Таркин и Лемелиск рассматривают модель «Звезды Смерти».Чтобы пополнить свою команду ученых-негуманоидов, Таркин нанял и нескольких конструкторов-людей, в том числе Бевела Лемелиска и Умака Лета. Часть своего личного состояния он вложил в строительство военного комплекса «Мау» — исследовательского центра и завода по производству оружия, скрытого в центре одноименного скопления черных дыр. Наконец настало время осуществлять идею Сиенара строить гигантскую военную станцию. Гранд-мофф полагал, что подобное оружие выражает новую доктрину Таркина— «Править при помощи страха перед силой, а не посредством самой силы». Тем не менее строительство станции беспрестанно тормозилось из-за диверсий, несчастных случаев, административных препон, споров с профсоюзами и проблем с чертежами. После нескольких лет строительства критики начали сомневаться в центральной концепции станции - суперлазере - считая, что он не будет работать. Таркин, в частности, был обеспокоен тем, что они, возможно, правы. В любом случае было очевидно, что чертежи «Звезды Смерти» содержали многочисленные недочёты. Для обеспечения строжайшей секретности, а также чтобы скрыть наличие у него любовницы, он поручил Даале охрану базы «Мау», отдав ей приказ оставаться на своём посту и захватывать или уничтожать все заблудившиеся корабли, случайно наткнувшиеся на хорошо скрытую базу. Он также присвоил ей звание адмирала и предоставил в её распоряжение эскадру из четырёх звёздных разрушителей типа «Имперский». Связь с базой осуществлялась по единственному каналу, контролируемому лично Таркином, и, кроме Даалы, самого Таркина и персонала базы, о её существовании знал только Император. Наконец, Таркин жестоко эксплуатировал омвати: он заставлял детей планеты проходить тест на способности и собрал сотни одарённых детей. Надеясь вырастить из них гениальных инженеров, он отобрал десятерых и вынудил их пройти передовую образовательную программу, для которой в качестве профессоров были наняты такие авторитетные эксперты, как Оран Келдор и Насдра Магроди (упомянутый выше Бевел Лемелиск был учеником последнего). В течение двух лет дети находились на так называемой орбитальной образовательной сфере над Омватом; те из них, кто не выдерживал чудовищных нагрузок и темпов ускоренной программы или просто проваливался на экзамене, наблюдали потом за тем, как их родные города уничтожаются орбитальной бомбардировкой. Единственной, кто прошёл это обучение до конца, была Кви Ксукс. Таркин направил её на базу «Мау» под начало Лемелиска. Таркин наслаждался энтузиазмом Лемелиска в работе над проектом и был весьма доволен его технологическими инновациями. Он, однако, потребовал, чтобы команда Лемелиска интегрировала в дизайн станции мощные оборонительные системы, сравнимые с системами планет Ядра, а также, чтобы они гарантировали самодостаточность станции. Первое требование Лемелиску выполнить не удалось (и Таркин был этим сильно разочарован), однако он пошёл ему навстречу в другом. Инженеры подготовили поправки в ряде чертежей, устранив недостатки, выявленные в предыдущих вариантах, и Таркин вместе с Лемелиском представили пересмотренный проект Палпатину. Тот был в восторге от того, что потенциал «Звезды Смерти» вскоре будет реализован, и одобрил строительство прототипа. Проектная группа сумела создать желаемый прототип «Звезды Смерти» как доказательство работоспособности концепции суперлазера и использовала его для улучшения дизайна до формы, готовой для возобновления работ по строительству. Таркин был восхищён прототипом и сразу после завершения работ представил Лемелиска, Ксукс и Сиврона к награждению медалями. По прошествии почти двух десятилетий «Звезда Смерти» представляла собой немногим большее, чем незаконченный каркас. Но, проработав большинство проблем с дизайном на прототипе, Таркин возобновил работу над проектом с новой энергией. Он отозвал Лемелиска с базы «Мау», поручив ему непосредственный надзор над стройкой. При этом он поручил оставшимся учёным сосредоточиться на новых проектах супероружия, таких, как «Опустошитель миров» и «Сокрушитель солнц» , настаивая на том, что они должны быть завершены в течение девяти лет. Император Палпатин финансировал создание окончательной версии. И вот после многократных перемещений с места на место над планетой-тюрьмой Деспаер в далекой системе Хоруз стало понемногу оформляться орудие убийства планетарного масштаба. Заключённые планеты были преобразованы в трудовую армию, жёстко контролируемую майором Калдерсом (с одобрения Таркина). Также для завершения работ по сборке массивной орбитальной станции Таркин привлёк самое большое количество строительных дроидов в истории. Для производства строительных материалов и комплектующих изделий разрабатывались природные ресурсы системы Хоруз. Были воздвигнуты орбитальные заводы и лаборатории. Весь проект выполнялся в режиме строгой секретности, с мощными элементами безопасности в самой системе и генератором щита на Деспаере, который создавал защитное поле вокруг каркаса «Звезды Смерти». Специальная служба Имперского флота - Эксплуатация боевых станций - была создана для комплектования её экипажа. Для обеспечения безопасности станции в распоряжении Таркина находился корпус элитных солдат, прошедших расширенную подготовку и проверенных на преданность. В работах по строительству и запуску станции Таркин опирался на троих своих основных помощников и советников. Ими были адмирал Конан Антонио Мотти, генерал Кассио Тагге и генерал Морадмин Баст. Мотти, родственник жены Таркина, был главным помощником и командующим силами охраны проекта; Таркин доверял ему как высокопоставленному офицеру. Он испытывал гораздо большее уважение к способностям Тагге, который отвечал за оперативную безопасность и повседневную работу станции после её принятия на вооружение. Однако консервативные взгляды Тагге, считавшего, что Имперский Сенат необходим для плавного развития Империи, ухудшило отношение Таркина к нему; впрочем, самого Тагге это мало заботило. Постоянные споры Мотти и Тагге по поводу военной доктрины и политической позиции раздражали Таркина, который хотел, чтобы станция работала бесперебойно. Баст был личным помощником самого Таркина. Среди других офицеров, сыгравших жизненно важную роль в строительстве и запуске станции, следует отметить полковника Вуллфа Юларена, сотрудника Имперского бюро безопасности, отвечавшего за брифинги гранд-моффа. Когда же строительство почему-то замедлялось, Дарт Вейдер, бывший юный джедай, прибывал на станцию, чтобы самолично вселить боевой дух в ленивых работников. Разрушитель планет Таркин не мог тратить своё время на контроль работ по строительству «Звезды Смерти», поэтому он направился на Эриаду. Когда Звезда Смерти была почти готова, Мофф Таркин вместе с Бевелом Лемелиском направился на станцию, чтобы принять командование. Двух высокопоставленных офицеров сопровождал личный слуга Таркина – Акбар. Во время полёта на шаттл напали бомбардировщики повстанцев, Таркин и Лемелиск были вынуждены эвакуироваться в спасательных капсулах, которые позже подобрал корабль адмирала Мотти. Повстанцам удалось вернуть себе Акбара, Таркин очень переживал из-за потери своего верного слуги. thumb|left|200px|Таркин в профиль Палпатин должен был прибыть на борт станции для её ввода в эксплуатацию, но в последний момент решил не лететь, а отправил вместо себя Дарта Вейдера. Зная, что амбиции Таркина могут оказаться опасными, мофф находился под постоянным контролем со стороны Императора. Саммже Таркин понимал, что высочайшее звание командующего боевой станцией способной разрушать планеты могло бы воплотить его мечты, но он понимал, что находится под постоянным наблюдением. У моффа не было даже мысли начать революцию и захватить власть, хотя на это намекали некоторые высокопоставленные офицеры, такие как адмирал Мотти. Когда гранд-мофф узнал, что имперская база на Дануте была подвержена нападению и повстанческие агенты, вероятно, выкрали планы Звезды Смерти, Таркин сообщил Вейдеру что необходимо узнать какие документы были украдены и немедленно их восстановить. Императору мофф сообщил, что даже тот факт, что повстанцам известно о Звезде Смерти им никак не поможет, они лишь поймут о тщетности своих попыток сопротивления. Вскоре после этого, линкор класса «Лукрехалк» под названием «Фортресса» прибыл в систему Хоруз и направил пять сотен истребителей. Таркин командовал обороной станции, и был удивлен, получив передачу от Даала о том, что она подверглась атаке. Видя явную возможность испытать суперлазер, мофф отдал приказ открыть огонь по «Фортрессе». Линкор был испепелен, а Таркин был рад успешным испытаниям, ведь его станция затратила всего лишь четыре процента от мощности своего лазера. В то время как TIE-истребители прочёсывали систему в поисках вражеских кораблей, Таркин получил известие, что Даала получила травму головы во время нападения на ее корабле. Мофф поинтересовался у медиков состоянием Даалы и решил увести станцию в гиперпространство, так как повстанцам было известно местоположение «Звезды Смерти». Оказалось что двигатели «Звезды Смерти» были не до конца готовыми, поэтому было решено перевести станцию на другую сторону Деспаера. Затем Таркин проверил Даалу и выяснил, что она получила лишь небольшую травму, связанную с потерей памяти. thumb|right|200px|«Звезда Смерти» уничтожает Деспаер. С готовым корпусом и почти готовой внутренней отделкой станции, Таркин решил оставаться в системе, но настаивал на тестировании разрушительного потенциала станции на планете с каторжниками, не представляющей большого значения. Таркин приказал эвакуировать все имперские войска с планеты. Первый луч задействовавший всего лишь одну треть мощности воспламенил атмосферу, после чего последовали еще два выстрела с интервалом в один час для перезарядки, окончательно уничтожившие этот мир. Вейдер, в погоне за украденными чертежами, захватил корабль принцессы Леи Органы в системе Татуин. Планы станции были в дроиде R2-D2, который был выброшен в спасательной капсуле и так и не был найден имперцами. Вейдер доставил принцессу на борт Звезды Смерти для того, чтобы узнать местпооложение базы повстанцев. Таркин подписал документ извещающий о том, что Империя не нуждается в принцессе сразу после того, как она выдаст местоположение базы. Император объявил о том, что у имперского сената больше нет полномочий, власть теперь была сосредоточена лишь в его руках. Адмирал Мотти указал Вейдеру на его некомпетентность в поисках украденных планов, после чего темный лорд использовал свои способности, придушив капризного адмирала. Таркин указал Вейдеру на его чрезвычайную жестокость, после чего тот отпустил Мотти. Принцесса солгала, сказав что база находится в отдаленной системе Дантуин. После чего Звезда Смерти совершила выстрел по Альдераану. Таркин направил разведчиков на Дантуин для подтверждения места расположения базы , но они нашли только заброшенную площадку; Выразив своё недовольство, Таркин предложил мгновенно казнить мятежную принцессу. В этот момент экипаж Звезды Смерти захватил на борт кореллианский грузовик «Тысячелетний Сокол», который был похож на тот, который украл планы Звезды Смерти. Вейдер , считая что пассажиры корабля вернулись чтобы спасти принцессу, приказал подбросить на борт маячок, отслеживающий местоположение корабля. Сигнал маячка указал на систему Явин IV. Имперский флот вошел в систему, а сам мофф решил оставаться на борту и отслеживать за дальнейшими действиями армии. Звезда Смерти вышла из гиперпространства на противоположной от Явина , и начал двигаться по направлению к системе. Адмирал Мотти еще раз намекнул Таркину по поводу переворота, ведь обладая такой разрушительной мощью как Звезда Смерти, Уилхафф мог бы избавиться от Вейдера и разделить власть с Императором. Таркин отказал Мотти и сказал что подумает об этом позже, хотя не разделял подобных взглядов. Во время сражения, Таркин видя истребители повстанцев говорил что они не смогут причинить его станции никакого вреда. Вейдер был не так хорошо уверен в защищенности станции, поэтому поднял свою эскадрилью и вышел в бой. Таркин не стал слушать предостережений своего ассистента Баста, который указал на то, что истребители повстанцев представляют угрозу для Звезды Смерти, и предложил Таркину эвакуироваться. Гранд-мофф погиб через несколько минут после этого, когда Люк Скайуокер запустил в уязвимое место космической станции две протонные торпеды. Наследие thumb|200px|Уничтожение «Звезды Смерти» и гибель Таркина После потери «Звезды Смерти» Империя скрывала любые упоминания своего поражения в Битве при Явине. Официальные имперские источники активно продвигали в СМИ новости о том, что Альдераан был уничтожен своим же супероружием, вышедшим из строя, а Таркин и подчинённые ему офицеры погибли в результате аварии на имперских Таллаанских верфях, когда из-за неисправности оборудования его шаттл потерпел крушение. В хвалебных отчётах Таркин был отмечен как стойкий, верный и незаменимый слуга Империи. Однако имперской цензуре не удалось скрыть правду. Записи со спутников, на которых было запечатлено разрушение Альдераана, были вывезены из системы агентами повстанцев, и подпольные новостные станции пустили их в эфир. После этого Империя спешно изменила свою версию, объявив что «Звезда Смерти» уничтожила Альдераан после того, как на планете были обнаружены доказательства разработки биологического оружия, инициированной Альянсом. Также Империя призналась, что не было никакой аварии на Таллаане, выдала ордера на арест по обвинению в убийстве Таркина на Хана Соло и Чубакку, контрабандистов и владельцев «Тысячелетнего сокола», которые примкнули к повстанцам во время атаки на «Звзду Смерти» и помогли Скайуокеру уничтожить её.X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' Таким образом, уничтожение Альдераана и последующий провал боевой станции Таркина поставили Империю в неприятную ситуацию. После раскрытия правды общественность возмутилась, это привело к росту антиправительственного настроения среди граждан, а также показало, что Империя не так всесильна и могущественна и ей может быть нанесён сильный урон, что подняло боевой дух повстанцев и в будущем привело к неожиданным последствиям.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons В отсутствие Таркина Термо попытался выполнить задание на Делраккине, полученное от него ранее, но безуспешно. Следуя записанным приказам Таркина, гласившим, что следует докладывать на Явин после атаки, если «Звезда Смерти» все еще не появится, Термо, направившейся к Явину, был атакован повстанцами и потерпел поражение в сражении с ними.Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator Восстановив третье сообщение Таркина, Палпатин отдал приказ закончить проект разработки экспериментального проектора гравитационного колодца, однако повстанцы смогли его уничтожить и убить Радикола.Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction Сразу после смерти Таркина среди его подчинённых началась ожесточенная борьба за власть и возможность заполучить его неограниченные полномочия, в то же время враги Таркина пытались узурпировать его власть, внося ещё больше смятения в и без того сложную ситуацию. Неразбериха закончилась с назначением на занимаемый ранее Таркиным пост гранд-моффа Внешнего сверхсектора Ардуса Кейна, придерживавшегося жесткой линии в вопросах ведения политики Новго порядка. После смерти Палпатина Кейн вернулся во Внешний сверхсектор, где на основе принципов Нового порядка основал Содружество пяти звёзд. Адмирал Делвардус, родственник Таркина, объединил Эриаду и близлежащие территории, основав фракцию, известную как Власть Эриаду. У Таркина остались жена, племянница и любовница, Натаси Даала. Леди Таркин была одержима идеей войны против повстанцев и полна решимости отомстить за смерть своего мужа. Она переименовала город, где курировала добычу полезных ископаемых, в Порт Таркина и воздвигла памятник в честь погибшего мужа. Ривоч Таркин была агентом Альянса на протяжении ещё двух лет, прежде чем была раскрыта Империей, после чего её спас Альянс. Однако на протяжении всего времени, что она работала на Восстание, она ни разу не отзывалась плохо о Таркине, тем самым сохранив семейную честь. Даала более десяти лет провела в скоплении Мау, выполняя сверхсекретное задание и избегая каких либо контактов с внешним миром, когда Хан Соло, Чубакка и Кип Дюррон случайно обнаружили её станцию. Даала была опустошена, узнав о смерти Таркина и уничтожении «Звезды Смерти». Охваченная яростью, она начала военную компанию против Новой Республики и намеревалась использовать супероружие Мау, чтобы уничтожить новое правительство. Потерпев поражение, 12 ПБЯ она и адмирал Гилад Пеллеон, бывший подчинённый Таркина, сформировали новое государство, бывшее прямым наследником Империи - Осколок Империи. Десятилетие спустя, Даала стала главой Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов, государства-приемника Новой Республики. К тому времени она переосмыслила свои отношения с Таркиным и более не питала к нему прежнего благоговения.Outcast После смерти Таркина, Дактрина Таркина не перестала играть важную роль в политике Империи. Наоборот, Палпатин и его приближённый советник Арс Дэнгор объявили, что теперь методы борьбы Империи с повстанцами станут ещё жёстче чем когда либо до этого. Палпатин поручил Лемелиску начать работу над строительством новой боевой станции «Таркин», в честь легендарного гранд-моффа, которую отряд повстанцев уничтожил до завершения строительства, а так же новую «Звезду Смерти», ещё более смертоносную и усовершенствованную. В 4 ПБЯ она так же была уничтожена повстанцами вместе с Императором Палпатином, находившимся на борту. Это нанесло Империи самый тяжелый удар со времён Битвы при Явине. Историк повстанцев Ворен На'ал считал, что смерть Таркина стала одной из самых значительных потерь Империи. Даже спустя три года, имперское руководство чувствовало, что смерть Таркина оставила невосполнимую брешь в структуре власти Империи. Его репутация была настолько сильной, что спустя десять лет, даже внешнего сходство с покойным гранд-моффом внушало неосознанное уважение. Многие объекты в Империи носили его имя, к примеру, боевая станция «Таркин», исправительное учреждение имени Таркина на Рууле, учебный полигон «Зубы Таркина» на Кариде и планета-крепость Клык Таркина в Ядре. Путь судьбы Оперный театр Корусанта имел в своём репертуаре пьесу под названием «Агония Таркина».Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2 Но не все жители Империи считали Таркина героем, среди них были обеспокоенные уничтожением Альдераана и строительством «Звезды Смерти» граждане. К тому же, некоторые считали что Таркин был «козлом отпущения» и агентом повстанцев, который использовал «Звезду Смерти» без ведома Империи.X-wing: Месть Айсард На Эриаду память о Таркине увековечили построив Мемориальный конференц-центр имени Таркина в Эриаду-Сити. Родная планета Таркина до конца оставалась преданной Империи, даже в период правления Новой Республики, и капитулировала перед новым правительством только из-за экономической необходимости. Жители планеты активно использовали связь с Таркиным. На протяжении десятилетий его имя использовалось в качестве товарного знака на Эридау, а туристам предлагали карикатурные статуэтки гранд-моффа.На грани победы II: Возрождение Но не всё наследие Таркина отрицательно сказалось на Альянсе повстанцев. Добытые Акбаром для Альянса данные, раскрыли многие военные секреты и предоставили большое количество ценной информации, к которой Акбар получил доступ. Знания, полученные Акбаром от Таркина, во время невольных уроков, когда он рассуждал о тактике в присутствие своего раба, а так же наблюдение за Таркиным в действии в сочетании с собственной гениальностью, позволили Акбару стать Верховным главнокомандующим Альянса, важнейшей фигурой в войне с Империей, привести Альянс и Новую Республику к победе и стать одним из выдающихся умов своего времени. Помимо этого, Альянсу удалось завладеть некоторыми личными дневниками Таркина, из которых они смогли извлечь много важной информации. Однако, не что не могло очистить репутацию Таркина в глазах членов Альянса и Новой Республики. Многие из тех, кто был свидетелем ужасов содеянных Таркином, проклинали его имя. Особую ненависть к нему питали альдераанци, и слово таркин вошло в омватеский язык в значении "демон" или "мясник". Личность и черты характера Уилхафф Таркин был целеустремлённым человеком, наделённым железной волей и высокими амбициями, подогреваемыми во время его молодости обидой на то, что он считал недостатком уважения к достижениям его семьи, жившей во Внешнем Кольце. Ещё в молодости Таркин направил свои амбиции на великие планы милитаризованного и великого будущего, долженствовавшего, по его мнению, заменить Галактическую Республику, близкую к гибели. Для достижения своих целей Таркин располагал сильным чувством долга, ставя свои профессиональные задачи выше личной жизни и желаний. Таркин при желании мог изобразить очаровательное иобаятельное поведение, но при необходимости легко переключался к безжалостности. И в том, и в другом случае он был убедителен и доминировал, его аура командира не имела себе равных в Империи среди всех, кроме ситов. Таркин имел чувство собственного достоинства, не желая показывать слабости, сильные эмоции или неподобающее поведение перед подчинёнными, от которых он требовал совершенства в исполнении его приказов. Среди немногих выказываемых им чувств была нетерпеливость по отношению к подчинённым, впустую тратившим его время или ходившим вокруг да около в своих рапортах, и ярость при сопротивлении или поражении. Хотя он был необычайно спокоен и рационален, иногда он проявлял себя вспыльчивым гордецом, способным на большое злопамятство. Таркин наслаждался властью, вселением страха в подчинённых и сообщением жертвам атак Империи, что они сами виновны в том, что подвергаются этим атакам. Таркин был самоуверенным человеком, высоко ценящим свои шансы на успех, не замечающим препятствий на своём пути и заранее тайно празднующим свои успехи. Он не любил рисковать, но часто считал своё положение настолько сильным, чтобы пренебречь фактическим риском. Его неверие в идею, что звёздные истребители повстанцев могут уничтожить «Звезду Смерти», привело к его гибели. Даже в последние моменты своей жизни, столкнувшись с фактом того, что протонная торпеда вот-вот перегрузит реактор супероружия, он отказывался верить, что будет побеждён на пороге своей кульминационной победы и что сверхоружие, над котором он так долго трудился, будет уничтожено крохотным истребителем. Несмотря на это, он был готов выслушивать советы доверенных подчинённых, не отмахиваться от них и менять своё мнение, если необходимость этого была доказана. Таркин предпочитал изяществу грубую силу. Он был властным милитаристом и отвечал на большинство проблем применением силы. Он считал необычное наказание ценным уроком, веря, что пример беспощадности - единственный способ устрашения целеустремлённого врага. В своей известной доктрине он выдвинул более тонкий взгляд, предлагая управлять не силой, а страхом перед использование силы, чтобы позволило бы держать население в узде. Он верил, что «Звезда Смерти» представляла такую угрозу, что никто не посмел бы восстать против Империи после демонстрации её мощи. Таркин был абсолютно безжалостным человеком. Он не ценил жизни других, включая собственных подчинённых, был готов уничтожать целые планеты для обеспечения стабильности Империи. и убивал тех, кто подводил его, и был готов уничтожить целую планету просто ради примера.Rebel Dawn Для него живые существа были всего лишь таким же ресурсом, как и всё остальное. Таркин был антропоцентристом и не любил джедаев и представителей нечеловеческих рас, хотя при необходимости мог пользоваться последними. Расизм Таркина был одной из причин его возвышения Палпатином. Даже после введения им самим Нового порядка он не был настолько привязан к этому учению, чтобы не использовать представителей нечеловеческой расы там, где они оказывались полезными. Несмотря на эти черты характера он иногда имел сомнения в наиболее гнусных приказах Палпатина, поэтому тот устроил похищение (на самом деле дезертирство) его сына жителями Атои и последующую его смерть якобы от их рук (на самом деле от рук Дарта Вейдера), чтобы сделать Таркина более ценным союзником Империи и, таким образом, более согласным слугой. Таркин имел простые вкусы, но не был толерантным человеком. Он окружал себя роскошью, ожидавшейся от человека на его посту, но не находил в них удовольствия и наслаждался спартанскими и военными условиями. Таркин наслаждался мобильностью; он имел дискомфорт от идеи оставаться только на одной планете. Человек высокой интеллектуальной мощи, Таркин с юных лет культивировал свои умственные способности, демонстрируя высокие способности во множестве дисциплин. Он был философом и поэтом и совершил крупные открытия в дизайне космических кораблей и ксенобиологии. Он владел высшим галактическим языком, бокке, суллустанским, шириивуком и дошем в дополнение к своему родному всеобщему галактическому. Кроме того, Таркин хорошо сражался и на поле боя, и на политической арене, будучи экспертом стратегии и тактики осад и космических боёв''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition. Его тактики повлияли на создание военного гения адмирала Джиала Акбара. Таркин был превосходным администратором, тщательно отслеживавшим ресурсы и персонал, всегда вспоминая то, что могло оказаться полезным. Даже на посту администратора Таркин гордился своим военным прошлым, полагая важным периодически напоминать своим подчинённым, что он на самом деле был человеком с практическим опытом, всё ещё готовым работать на месте. Будучи умелым политиком и в то же время военным, Таркин считал политику мягкой и более элегантной формой военного дела, но, тем не менее, военным делом.X-Wing: The Krytos Trap В дипломатических переговорах он использовал страхи собеседников, чтобы добиться выгодного соглашения. Будучи сильно привязанным к проекту Звезды Смерти, Таркин воспринимал его как свою личную мечту и не терпел препятствования проекту, особенно после почти двадцати лет задержек. Игнорирование или неспособность проведения в жизнь воли Таркина приводили его в ярость. Для него «Звезда Смерти» была как родное дитя, и он был уверен в её мощи и потенциале и чрезвычайно горд своим вкладом в её строительство. Таркин близко общался с Императором по работе, в течение долгого времени поддерживая его. Он был одним из немногих, кто осмеливался свободно говорить с Палпатином и даже возражать ему. Несмотря на свою амбициозность и самоуверенность, он не недооценивал Императора. Пребывая в уверенности, что выступление против текущего Императора приведёт лишь к поражению, Таркин не намеревался свергать Палпатина, хотя и мечтал однажды оказаться в позиции, удобной для исполнения его амбиций. Хотя Таркин хорошо работал с Дартом Вейдером, считая его эффективным союзником, он был возмущён его сверхъестественными способностями и таинственной натурой и не любил, когда Палпатин использовал Вейдера для проверки самого Таркина. Они уважали друг друга, но не доверяли и не нравились друг другу.Энакин Скайуокер: История Дарта Вейдера Несмотря на положение Вейдера, Таркин был готов возражать Вейдеру и даже управлять им, что Вейдер был вынужден терпеть.Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман) Будучи холодной личностью, Таркин мало кому доверял и мало с кем дружил, считая и то, и другое помехой Новому Порядку. Он считал связь союзом для общей выгоды и преимуществом. Он не любил свою жену, на которой женился исключительно из-за политических игр. Однако он заботился о своём сыне, адмирале Гароше Таркине, который был убит Вейдером и Палпатином для окончательного обеспечения верности Уилхаффа Империи. Иногда Таркин мог проявлять тепло и считал своего раба, Акбара, чем-то вроде питомца. В хорошем настроении Таркин любил объяснять Акбару свою тактику боя. Однако была личность, к которой Таркин испытывал привязанность, — адмирал Натаси Даала. Таркин находил её привлекательной внешне, но её амбиции, интеллект и беспощадность привлекали его сильнее. Хотя он не считал её равной себе, он не мог бы быть привязан к женщине, которая не была бы хотя бы близка к его уровню ума. Она была единственной, кто мог заставить его смеяться. Хотя он поддерживал видимость нормальных отношений между начальником и подчинённым, их личные взаимодействия были намного более близкими, чем с остальными: например, он позволял ей и больше никому называть себя Уилхаффом даже на работе. Таркин позволял себе быть очарованным Даалой, но мог противостоять влечению к ней и при необходимости немедленно переключался на холодный профессиональный тон. В своём общении с Даалой Таркин расслаблялся. Он знал, что она ставит свою карьеру выше отношений с ним, и не злился по этому поводу, а, наоборот, считал, что это знак целеустремлённой и беспощадной личности, привлекавшей его в ней. Появления *«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» *«Дарт Мол: Диверсант» *«Под покровом лжи» *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *«Планета-бродяга» * * * * * * * *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' * *«Тёмный повелитель: Становление Дарта Вейдера» *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command'' *«Последний из джедаев: Разорванная сеть» *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' * * *''Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Interlude at Darkknell'' *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 0'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 2: Betrayal, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars'' radio dramatization *''The Star Wars Storybook'' *Роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *Детский роман «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' book-and-record adaptation *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars 1: In the Shadow of Yavin, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: A Storybook'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' * * Imperial Sourcebook'', First Edition''|Imperial Spin}} *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Vader's Quest 2'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' * Death Star Technical Companion'', First Edition''|With All These TIEs, Why Did We Win at Yavin?}} * Operation: Elrood}} * *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Choices of One'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' * * *''Side Trip'' * *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' * *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 2'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Story of Star Wars'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 17: Requiem for a Rogue, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 26: Family Ties, Part 1'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 32: Mandatory Retirement, Part 1'' * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''Light and Dark'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Crisis of Faith'' *«Тёмное воинство» *«X-wing: Месть Айсард» *«В поисках Силы» *«Тёмный подмастерье» *«Рыцари Силы» *«Дети джедаев» *«Меч тьмы» *«Сумрачная планета» *«X-wing: Пилоты Адумара» *«Перед бурей» *«Щит лжи» * *«Новое восстание» *«Образ будущего» *«Звёздные войны: Союз 2» *«Звёздные войны: Союз 3» *«Путь уцелевшего» *«Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Наследники Силы» *«Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Темнейший рыцарь» *«Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осаждённые джедаи» *«Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» *«Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» *«Точка равновесия» *«На грани победы II: Возрождение» *«Еретик Силы I: Обломки» *«Еретик Силы III: Объединение» *«Последнее пророчество» *«Единая Сила» *«Откровение» *«Изгнанник» *«Знамение» *«Ответный удар» *«Вихрь» *«Приговор» *«Восхождение» }} Неканоничные появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Choose Your Own Star Wars Adventure: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 1'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 4'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Perfect Evil'' * *''The Epic Continues'' * Источники * * *''Death Star Technical Companion'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Dark Force Rising Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' * *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Cracken's Rebel Operatives'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Two * *''Star Wars: The National Public Radio Dramatization'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'', Volume Three * *''The Art of Star Wars Galaxy: Volume Two'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Classic Adventures: Volume Two'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' * *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' * * * *''Live-Action Adventures'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Wretched Hives of Scum & Villainy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Official 20th Anniversary Commemorative Magazine'' *''The Official Star Wars 20th Anniversary Poster Magazine: Villains'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Four - The Best of the Journal'' * * * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' * * * *''Star Wars Who's Who'' *''Classic Adventures: Volume Five'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Essential Chronology'' * *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Alien Anthology'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * * * *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * A New Hope|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/anh/tarkins_stench.jpg|cardname=Tarkin's Stench}} *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(a).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (A)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(b).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin (B)}} * Battle of Yavin|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/boy/grand_moff_tarkin_(c).jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin ©}} * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Empire of Dreams'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * Revenge of the Sith|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/rots/16.jpg|cardname=Grand Moff Tarkin}} *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Guide: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Comics Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 17'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * * * *''Beware the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' * * * *''Star Wars: A Pop-Up Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' * *''Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars Annual 2009'' *''The Force Unleashed Databank'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 8'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 9'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars Annual 2010'' * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 29'' * * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * * * * * *''Death Star Battles'' *''Star Wars Year by Year: A Visual Chronicle'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 52'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.18'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.20'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 5'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.37'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' remake 1 * * * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Death Star Owner's Technical Manual'' }} Примечания и сноски }} Категория:Авторы Категория:Биологи Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Дипломаты Категория:Инженеры Категория:Учёные и инженеры Галактической Империи Категория:Губернаторы Галактической Республики Категория:Офицеры Судебных сил Категория:Философы Категория:Пилоты Категория:Поэты Категория:Работорговцы Категория:Шпионы Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Жители Эриаду Категория:Гранд-моффы Галактической Империи Категория:Семья Таркинов Категория:Персонал Звезды Смерти Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота